Wafer dicing is a critical aspect of package assembly that facilitates all subsequent operations in an assembly process. Wafer dicing is conventionally achieved by dicing a wafer with a mechanical saw. Use of a mechanical saw has disadvantages such as low yield, chipping and cracking. Thin wafers cannot be machined due to the stresses induced in the wafer by the saw resulting in low die strength. The strength of the dies produced when a semiconductor substrate is diced is an important factor as low die strengths reduce reliability. Improving die strength minimises breakages and the onset of micro-cracking and improves device reliability.